woltvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter - 1x12 - Unmasked - Part 1
This is the first part of the season finale and has 59 pages. <- 1x10 & 1x11 - Kidnapped -> 1x13 & 1x14 - Unmasked - Part 2 & 3 Headline With the dirty Carter seemingly revealed, things are headed to a shocking finish... New Characters This episode does not introduce any new characters. Episode Summary The episode starts with Liam in the interrogation room, as Simmons starts to talk to him. Liam denies everything and doesn't want to talk to him. In the Carter mansion, Devon is asked about Kaily by Melissa before his phone rings and the name Emily Anderson is on the display. Sidney and Jay get back home and keep talking about the whole Grace situation and what her kidnapping was all about and who's really behind it. Emily finds out where Bolton is hiding and knocks him out, tying him up in his motel room, starting to ask him questions. Bolton denies working for somebody else at first, but ultimately admits having something to do with Murphy, someone who's supposed to be nothing more than a myth. He said those plans for a dirty bomb the FBI found were only stolen, from Murphy. Simmons thinks that Emily might want to break out Adam after she planted that seed in his head when her cover was blown. That's why Simmons suggests that Adam should be transferred and the only people to know about it should be the agents and Trowman. The latter agrees. Sanchez returns, breaking out Bolton, as the two are partners, knocking out Emily in the process, leaving her behind for the arriving cops to be found. But she makes it out, starting to run. Kaily comes into Devon's room just when Devon's phone starts ringing again. Emily is on the other end, talking about how she plans to kill Grace Mitchell tonight and send a tape to the FBI. Devon doesn't let on and of course doesn't tell Kaily anything about it. The agents transfer Adam to a nearby police station and only Bradley stays behind, while Simmons and Cole follow other leads. And shortly after, Bradley turns out to be Adam's dad, breaking him out of custody, along with Emily, taking out everybody in their way. Adam is free at last. Devon finally comes clean to Kaily, telling her about working with Shawn to find out who the dirty Carter was and about tapping Emily's phone. Turns out he had some very bad judgment in trusting her, as she was the dirty Carter all along. She kills him with her soon to be famous knife and walks off... Critical Reception A terrific episode, a rollercoaster ride from start to finish. The story about Adam and finally the reveal who his father was, was almost as great as the reveal of the dirty Carter. The ending scene between Kaily and Devon was probably the best done reveal scene ever. Notes & Trivia Zac Efron's characters lasted shorter and shorter each show. In Keith, he surived it all, in Collins, he died in the third season, in Dreamer, his role was even smaller and he also died in the last season. This time, he didn't even make it into the second one, still being one of the most interesting characters of the show.